fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 162
I'm Here For You is the 162nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Full Summary As everyone smiles and rejoices, Nirvana begins to crumble and collapse. Everyone starts running out of the Lacrima Rooms which begin collapsing too. However, the weakened Natsu who is unable to move well almost falls through the ground, but at the last moment, he is caught by a re-awakened Jellal. As Wendy is running out with Charle, she trips. As the roof comes collapsing down on her, she is saved by a newly concious Jura (who was previously rendered unconscious by saving Natsu, Lucy and Gray from Brain's explosive trap) who uses his Rockion Wall. Gray jumps off Nirvana first and gets out, followed shortly by Lucy and Happy. Then Erza and Ichiya arrives followed by Jura with Wendy and Charle. The others then despair as Natsu and Jellal have failed to show up and Nirvana has almost completely collapsed. However, their fears are put to rest when Hoteye (Richard), tunnels out (using his Earth Softening Powers) with Jellal and Natsu in his hands. Wendy and Charles stare at him (as they do not know that Hot Eye was affected by Nirvana and became good). Erza and Jura then explain the situation to them. Wendy then runs up to Natsu and hugs him, thanking him for keeping his promise and saving her guild. And everyone high-fives to celebrate their victory. Jura and Ichiya begin congratulating everyone on succeeding their Mission. Then Gray notices Jellal standing aside and asks who he is. Lucy doesn't know either. They wonder aloud if he is one of Blue Pegasus. Erza then tells them who he is. Gray and Lucy are shocked, but Erza then explains Jellal's circumstances and that he is now an ally. Erza then walks up to Jellal and offers him her thanks for helping them. He declines, telling her that their is nothing for her to thank him for. She then asks him what he intends to do now, to which Jellal says that he doesn't know. He then confesses that he is scared, that his memories might someday return. Erza then tells him that she is with him, even if they do come to hate each other someday. She then begins to say something, but is interrupted by Ichika, who screams about running into something when he went to do his business in the bushes. The group is then met by the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps, headed by a Captain named "Lahar". He tells them that they are here to arrest Oracion Seis and demands that the group hand over Hoteye. Jura begins to protest, but he is cut off by Hot Eye, who tells him that his recent conversion to good doesn't undo his previous sins. He then states his wish to someday meet up with his brother, with a clean slate and be able to look him eye to eye. Jura then states that he will look for his (Hoteye's) brother in his stead. An overjoyed Hoteye then tells the group his brother's name, Wally Buchanan. Lucy, Gray and Natsu immediately recognize the name and yell "Blockhead". Erza then steps forward and tells him that she knows Wally, who is a friend of her's currently travelling the Continent with some of her other friends (Millianna and Sho). Although they handed over Hoteye, the group is still trapped within the runes. The Captain, Lahar then states that their true objective is to capture Jellal, shocking the group. Lahar then tells them that if Jellal doesn't come in peacefully, that they will take him in using Lethal Force... Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Navigation Category:Manga